Life
by the go-to guy
Summary: Dagger reflects on her life with Cloak as a superhero, a runaway, and a lover.


Been wanting to do this for a while now; finally just sat down and did it. Hope you enjoy, and I hope that you are looking forward to the new Cloak and Dagger TV show as much as I am.

XXXXX

I ran away to piss off my parents. In retrospect, it was not the smartest move; I had no plan other than to get away from my family. That's probably what made me such an easy target for the dealers. I can still feel it…being bound to the table…the rough fabric of the blindfold scratching my face…the needle slipping into my vein…'D-light' merging with my bloodstream. It did something to me…and Tyrone. Tyrone, the boy I met when someone tried to steal my purse. I still have no idea why he came with me. Maybe it was like Ty always says: destiny. I don't know. All I know is that he and I survived while everyone else died. But our survival came at a cost, as Ty and I quickly found out as our powers emerged. He became a demon, and I became an angel. A living Yin-Yang. In our confused state, it was all that we could do to take care of the dealers and escape with our lives. We were lost at first; we didn't know what to do or where to go.

Then we met Spider-Man. He opened our eyes. We realized that we could help prevent others from going through the same things we did. The first thing that we had to do, though, was learn how to control our powers. Through experimentation, Ty and I realized that our powers complimented each other perfectly. So, we became a team; Cloak and Dagger. Together, we hunted down runaways, dealers, and Mafioso's, acting as judge, jury, and when it was necessary, executioner. We met so many others in our adventures: Iron Man, Captain America, The Fantastic Four (I still haven't gotten used to their new name), The Avengers, and the X-men (whom we were invited to join). However, our allies came and went like the wind. The only constant thing in the lives of Ty and I became each other. W spent each day together, whether in our new home of the church or on the streets fighting crime. We learned about each other; him about my strained relationship with my parents, and I in turn learned about his difficult life on the streets. Each day we grew closer, until we knew what the other was thinking with a mere look (quite a useful skill during battle). But then it went beyond that. Those feelings developed into something that neither of us had experienced before:

Love.

At first, I hadn't been ready to admit it; I had never felt or received love before, so at first I thought I was sick. The heart rate that increased in Ty's presence, the butterflies in my stomach; at first I merely thought it was the flu. So, I went to Spider-Woman, one of my friends on the Avengers. I remember her laughter at my predicament.

"Dagger," She had said with a chuckle. "You're in love with Cloak."

Her statement took me completely off guard, so much so that I ignored my indignation at being laughed at. The more I had thought about it, the more I had realized that it was true. Then, a new question was born: where did I go from here? On this matter I also consulted Spider-Woman.

"You do what you feel you should." Had been her response.

So I did.

I told Ty through stuttering lips, which was an unusual feeling for me. I managed to force my words out; after that, I merely waited. What felt like years was most likely minutes, the illusion only broken by Ty's voice saying "Me too."After revealing his feelings, Ty proceeded to ask me out on a date. Naturally, I accepted.

Our first date was…odd, what with the civilians asking for photo op's, the stares directed our way by the other diners, and the evening being cut short by an emergency call from the Avengers. But, despite the interruptions, I realized that I was enjoying myself, and I could tell that Ty was as well. After the date was over, and the criminals on their way to jail, Ty teleported I and himself back home. It was there that we shared our first kiss.

It had been nothing special by traditional standards, but to us it was the start of something great. It was a quick peck on the lips, meant to be a wordless goodnight after which we went to our separate rooms. However, after said peck was over and I was leaving and doing my best to ignore the blush on my face, I had suddenly found myself being grasped by a pair of strong arms and pulled back into my previous position. I would have squealed had my lips not been captured by Ty's strong ones, conveying all of the passion that he had kept inside until that moment when our lips had finally met. I eagerly returned the kiss, happy to realize that I felt the same.

Things went on like that for a while, going on dates that led to heated moments, but we would always stop before we reached a certain point, as if there was an unspoken agreement. However, one night it reached the breaking point. We had retreated to the church, beaten and battered after a particularly grueling battle. I had been badly wounded, and Ty and I were dressing the injury when he spoke up. "I'm sorry." He had said, in an unusual moment of intense emotion. When I had asked him what for, he had exploded about how we were always risking our lives and how this kind of thing happened too often. We made eye contact, and that ever-so-useful skill of reading each other's thoughts came in handy once more as our lips made contact and we stumbled towards Ty's room, completely ignoring the fact that we were in a church.

The first time we made love, Tyrone was gentle, yet dominant at the same time. It hurt a little at first, but then I became amazed at how…right it felt. It seemed as if we had been made for each other, and in those moments were weren't Cloak and Dagger, runaways-turned-superheroes with splintered pasts'; we were Tandy Bowden and Tyrone Johnson, two people who had fallen in love.

Ty proposed to me a few months later, in the church after yet another adventure with the X-men. He looked hilarious, with his cloak splayed across the floor and an arm of darkness holding a tiny box with a gold ring. I think that I surprised both of us by doing the completely out-of-character, super girly thing and breaking down while sputtering out 'Yes!' over and over. But hey, I think I'm justified; after all, how often do you get proposed too in a lifetime?

The ceremony, in accordance with both of our wishes, was low-profile; it was held at our church and featured Spider-man as the best man and Spider-Woman as the maid of honor. We found a father online, who was more than happy to do the honors of "uniting two of New York's great heroes in Holy Matrimony." What I remember most from that day was the end of the ceremony, when the father said those six little words and the Yin-Yang became one, to the delighted applause of the audience. Well, that and the consummation, of course.

One year later, I am aware of a new life growing inside of me, and I struggle to come to terms with the fact that I am going to be a mother. This is something that I am completely unfamiliar with; my own mother was horrible, so in addition to my lack of experience, I have no role model to follow. It is quite a scary feeling, but Ty assures me that I'll do fine. Easy for him to say; he doesn't have to worry about giving birth. But regardless of how uncertain I am of the future, I have to admit that I am looking forward to a family, like the one that I never had, the one that I thought would only ever exist in my dreams. As I rub my stomach and reflect, I can't help but marvel at the strange tale my life has become. When I ran away all of those years ago, I never would have thought that I would meet a guy like Tyrone, become a superhero, get married…but most of all I never thought that I would find my purpose in life. As Ty comes in to check on me, a thought flits through my mind, and I smile at its truthfulness.

I am happy. I have lived an amazing life. And I hope that I can share the rest of it with the man who just crawled into bed with me and the growing life in my stomach.


End file.
